Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 7- The balls in your court!
Hoodup presents YuGiOh! Prodigy Chapter 7- The Ball’s in your court! The group walks down the street. Delton: You know guys seeing as we are going to be together a lot shouldn’t we have a team name? Victoria: What, are we a dueling team now? Victor: Apparently so. Hoods: Hey guy I have a name for our team. Miyoshi: (He looks over at Hibiki.) It better not be something stupid. Hoods: (He shakes his head.) It’s not. What do you guys think of team Kizuna. Delton: Kizuna? Victor: Kizuna is the Japanese word for bond. Miyoshi: Wait why a Japanese word? Why can’t it be something American? Hoods: It’s not about nationality. No matter how you say it a bond is a bond. Miyoshi: I say Team Nexus. Victor: There is already a Asian team with that name. Miyoshi: Of course there is. Delton: I don’t want to sound too cheesy or anything but I DO believe that the bond of our team will get stronger over time. Victoria: I personally think it’s a great name Hoods. Hoods: Thanks Vicky. Victoria: No problem. Hoods: (He smiles.) There is a huge explosion not too far from them... Booooooom! Victor: That didn’t sound too good. Hoods: Yeah I’ll say. (Through the smoke the group can see a womanly figure standing in front of someone who seems to be wearing a hood.) You know, not for nothing but I’m really starting to despise people in hoods. Delton: That’s not good. Hoods: What? Why is that a bad thing? Victoria: Gee I don’t know “Hoods”. Hoods: (A giant teardrop appears on his head.) Oh yeah. The group watches as the smoke clears. Standing in front of them is a teenage girl who is just a bit taller than Hibiki; around the same size as Victoria with purple hair that falls over both of her shoulders. The girl has a very seductive face, and she is looking right at Hibiki. This girl is Jessoi. Jessoi was really happy to be away from the base because she could be herself. The boss wants everyone involved in this operation to be very serious and almost emotionless. The boss usually only sends renegade members of the thieves out on missions because they are the more expendable ones. He can afford to lose people who don’t always listen to him. Outside of the base Jessoi’s true personality can shine, and lets just say her real personality is…um…interesting. Victoria: (After seeing Jessoi her reaction was similar to Lantana’s.) Hey guys, we know her don’t we? Hoods: Hm? (He looks at Jessoi.) No…I don’t think so. Victoria: I believe that I've seen her somewhere in Japan before. Jessoi: (Her purple hair blows in the wind.) Well, well, if it isn’t the prodigy. You are a very hard person to keep up with you know. Hoods: Prodigy? The only person who referred to me as the prodigy was James. The fact that she even knows that I am the prodigy means that she must be a member of the Alabastion thieves. Victoria: Are you sure? Hoods: It’s the only explanation to this. Jessoi: You, my friend…. are coming with me. Hoods: Uh…I’ll take a rain check. Jessoi: You don’t have a choice. You can try to resist but one way or another you will be coming with us. Miyoshi: (He talks sarcastically.) Oh yeah right, because the rest of us are just going to let you walk away with the key to the world’s protection. Jessoi: None of you matter. The only one who makes even a slight difference in this situation is Hibiki. Delton: What are we? Chopped liver? Jessoi: (She smirks.) {My master didn’t tell me that the prodigy would be so handsome}. (She licks her lips.) Victoria: >_< Miyoshi: You’re a sight to see yourself you know. Delton: (He hits Miyoshi in the back of the head) . Now is not the time to flirt baka. Jessoi: (She places her hands on her hips.) So are you ready to face your fate? Hoods: What, you want me to duel you? Jessoi: (Said sexually.) No you silly boy, when we go 1 on 1 we’ll be alone. (She winks.) Hoods: (He blushes in confusion.) Victoria: (She frowns.) Victor: You won’t be taking Hibiki anywhere! Jessoi: Mind your business four eyes, besides I won’t be the one dueling Hibiki today. Hoods: Then who will I be dueling? The robbed man behind her steps forward. Robeson: You will duel me. (The man is average height and not very muscular. He’s actually pretty skinny. Really Skinny.) Hoods: You? And who are you? Robeson: My name is Robeson. Delton and Miyoshi start laughing. Delton: Dude you have like no meat on your bones! Ha ha ha! Miyoshi: Seriously, how do you plan on caring Hibiki away if you do beat him? Delton: I’d be surprised if he can lift a deck of cards much less pick up Hoods! (He falls on the ground laughing.) Victoria: (She smiles a bit. She had never known anyone to make jokes in the face of this much danger. She started to ask herself, are these two so strong that they don’t have to worry, or are they just that immature? Maybe it was the culture.) {*Sigh* Americans}. Hoods: (He smiles.) Robeson: This is a very serious situation! Delton: (Sarcastically.) Yes your very scary scrap iron! Hoods: (He laughs.) Victor: Scrap iron? (He doesn’t get the joke.) Robeson: That’s it! (He pulls out a duel disk.) Jessoi: (She takes a couple of steps back.) Testosterone overload coming up. Victoria: Do you absolutely have to accept this challenge? Hoods: No, but if I don’t defeat them things will just get worse and the problem won’t go away. Victor: Don’t worry sis Hibiki-san can handle himself. Delton: Yeah, Hoods has this in the bag. Miyoshi: A bag? Another item he can’t lift. (He and Delton continue laughing.) Victoria: Yeah... I know he can. {It’s her I’m worried about.} (She still has her suspicions about Jessoi.) Hoods: (He activates his duel disk.) Robeson: (He loads up his deck.) Hoods: It’s time to play the game! Outside the city Alana is making her way back on her Motor Cycle. Alana: (He looks at her fuel gauge and sees that she is running low on gas. She flips a switch which causes the motor cycle to run off of D-energy in the air instead of gas. This gives her infinite fuel.) If I want to find the prodigy I can’t spare anytime. (She gets ready to pick up speed but sees a road block.) What now? Policeman: Maim please stop! Alana: (She comes to a complete stop.) Policeman: I’m sorry for the inconvenience but we were ordered to search all incoming vehicles and D-wheels that pass through the vicinity. (A D-wheel is a motor cycle that has a built in duel system. Alana’s motor cycle is a D-wheel.) Alana: I need to get through here. Policeman: I understand that but you cannot go through without inspection. I’m sorry but those are the rules. Alana: I work for the government, you have to let m through. Policeman: But we were ordered by the government directly. Your only two options are to let us check your D-wheel or go back. Alana: (She can’t afford to have anyone going through her D-wheel.)I see…well then I’ll go back. Policeman: Thank you for abiding to the rules. Alana: Hm. (She smiles and backs up her D-wheel a about to the top of the block but didn’t turn around. She puts on her helmet.) Policemen: What is she doing? (All the Policemen watch her.) Alana: I’m going through one way or another! (She starts revving up her D-wheel.) I guess it’s time to rev it up. Policeman: Stop miss! Don’t even think about it!! Alana: (She starts riding their way at high speed.) Policeman: Stop! Alana: Coming through! Policemen: Watch out! (A couple of them jump out of the way.) Alana: (She presses a button on her D-wheel causing metal wings to extend from the side of her D-wheel. She then rides up a ramp that was not too far from the policemen! Flying over their heads.) Policeman: (They are speechless as she lands behind then and starts burning rubber.) Policeman # 2: Sir should we give chase? She went so fast that they didn’t even chase her. Policeman: You know what let’s just stay here. She’s probably in Jamaica by now. One policeman had a device called a speed translator. It records the speed at which a D-wheel is moving and allows you to checks it registry number among other things. Policeman # 2: Uh sir, I just scanned the driver of that D-wheel and you won’t not believe who its registered under. Policeman: Who? Policeman # 2: Alana Huntington. Policeman: You mean Alana Huntington the- Policemen #2: That’s right sir. The bounty hunter. Policeman: We wouldn’t have been able to keep up with her even if we tried. Alana: (She rides off with glare in her helmet's visor.) Back in the city Hoods & Robeson: Duel!! lp Robeson: This will be a Yami no Game! Delton: Not that! Robeson: (He lifts his arms and a purple orb surrounds the gang.) Hoods: So does that mean that our souls are on the line? Robeson: Yes! Victor: Your souls?! Victoria: Don’t you dare lose Hibiki! Hoods: I won’t! Jessoi: (She stands back smiling.) Robeson: I am going to be the one to take your soul prodigy! Jessoi: Robeson, I’ve seen him duel before. Do not underestimate him. Robeson: According to the data that Toei collected this is only his 5th official duel right? How strong could he possibly be? I don’t see how James lost to him. Jessoi: (She shrugs her shoulders.) Okay…whatever you say. Just duel. Robeson: And with that I’ll start! Delton: (He fills the twins and in on the full situation; or at least as much as he knows about it.) Robeson: I draw! (He looks in his hand.) Hoods: {I wonder what kind of deck he plays}. Kagemaru: (The spirit from the room that Hibiki entered in his mind in his duel with James now spiritually floats over his head.) I don’t know, but remember though the others man not take this duelist too seriously you cannot afford to underestimate him. Hoods: (Kagemaru‘s presence caught him by surprise.) {What the?! Ka-Kagemaru is that you?} Kagemaru: Yes. I am glad that you remember me. Hoods: How are you talking to me while I’m conscious? I thought that you lived in my thoughts or something like that. Kagemaru: I am not a figment of your imagination if that’s what you’re implying. Hoods: Oh. Kagemaru: I’ll explain later as of right now you just concentrate on the task at hand. Hoods: {Uh okay}. Robeson: I start by summoning Tenni Blow! (Pronounced Blou) Hoods: (He smiles.) Blow monsters? Robeson: (A small green tennis ball with eyes appears on the ground.) 350 Victoria: His tenni doesn’t seem to be very strong. Victor: The Blow archetype is made of ball monsters. Miyoshi: He uses balls to duel? Now I’ve seen everything. Kagemaru: Ball monsters usually have low attack and defense. Hoods: {Yeah but their effects are usually very strong}. Robeson: After that I set 2 cards and end my turn! Hoods: My turn! I draw! {His monsters won’t be doing too much attacking because of their power handicap but if I attack them their effects will spring on me. The only way to find out what their main use is would be to attack so…that’s what I’ll do}! I summon Escape Magician in attack position! (One of Hoods favorite monsters Escape Magician comes spinning onto the field.) 1400 Delton: Hoods sure uses that monster a lot. Miyoshi: Robeson has a couple face downs. They are probably there to keep his monster around. Delton: Yeah, But Hoods has always believed that it is better to make the opponent use the traps then to let them build. Hoods: I will have my Escape Magician attack your Tenni Blow! (Escape Magician Jumps into the air does a front flip and comes down with a kick powered by magical energy.) Magical Kyaku! (The kick knocks the ball into the air.) Robeson: Once Per turn when Tenni Blow would be destroyed by battle while on my field he switches to your side of the field in attack mode! (A virtual tennis racket appears in Robeson’s hand. He hits the ball over to Hoods field.) 300 Delton: Alright now Hoods has 2 monsters! Victor: Yeah but he also has a very big hole on his field. Miyoshi: True. Victoria: {He’ll make the best of it}. Hoods: I don’t trust this thing being over here. I’ve had enough of monsters sitting on my field that I didn’t put there for one day. Miyoshi: He smiles. Girls: (They are steadily looking at Miyoshi.) Hoods: I place 1 card face down and end my turn. Robeson: During your end phase I activate my face down card! (His trap lifts up. It shows a ball bouncing on a clear floor.) Blow Physics! Hoods: Huh?! Delton: He activated the trap during Hoods’ end phase so he couldn’t respond to it with a card of his own. Victoria: But I thought you could activate trap cards any time after the turn that they are set. Miyoshi: Yeah, though the end phase is at the end of your turn and you’re allowed to activate traps after your end the turn that you set them, the end phase is still a phase meaning it is still your turn and you can’t activate the cards during that turn. Robeson: This trap destroys 1 blow monster on the field! (Tenni Blow explodes.) Victoria: Why would he bother giving Hoods a monster if he was just going to blow it up with card effect? Jessoi: Your about to find out. Robeson: After destroying 1 blow on the field Blow Physics allows me to draw a card! (He draws.) Then the blow monster is special summoned to my field! (The ball returns to his field.) 350 Hoods: Well you still could have done that even if the monster was on your field, so why did you allow me to attack it? Robeson: The second effect of Tenni Blow activates when it is destroyed while on the opponents side of the field. It destroys 1 monster the opponent controls! Hoods: I see. (He smiles.) Robeson: (His ball flies over to Escape Magician really fast.) Escape Magician: (He dodges the ball by spinning.) Robeson: What happened?! Hoods: My escape Magician can’t be destroyed by card effects up to 2 times per turn! Robeson: That is pretty useful. Hoods: (He grins) Yeah I know. Robeson: It’s my turn right? Hoods: Yeah. Robeson: Good! I draw! This should do then. I summon Blow Inflater! (A big air pump appears on the field.) 200 With this once per turn I can increase the attack points of 1 level 3 or lower Blow monster by 1200! I switch my Tenni Blow to attack mode! 300 Now I activate the effect of Blow Inflater! (A rope reaches from the inflator to the ball and pumps it up. It is now half the size of Escape Magician. 1500 Hoods: Not cool. Robeson: Time for a little pay back! I attack with Tenni Blow! Racket Builder! (The tennis racket appears in his hand again as he hits Tenni over to Escape Magician hitting him in the face destroying him.) Hoods: lp Victoria: You’re not starting off too good Hoods! (stating the obvious.) Hoods: Yeah I noticed! Robeson: lp After the damage step the points of my Tenni Blow go back to normal. 300 Now I place another card face down and I activate the continuous spell card Out Of Air!! This card stops monsters form being sent from the deck to the graveyard! Hoods: Well there goes Magi-Mailman’s effect. Robeson: I end my turn. Hoods: My turn! I draw! {This turn I have to make a bigger impact}. Kagemaru: Remember Hibiki, you have to be able to counter act. Hoods: {Right. I have an idea}. I summon Magi-Caster LV 3! (A blonde little girl wearing red appears.) ATK-1300 I attack your Tenni Blow with my Magi-Caster! Robeson: I activate a continuous trap card! (His trap lifts.) Quick Spinning Blow! Now when you declare an attack, if I control a Blow monster I can tribute 1 monster to destroy the attacking monster! I tribute my Blow Inflater! (The air pump turns into sparkles and Tenni Blow starts to spin. Magi-Caster who was running towards him with her staff pointing outward gets caught in his rotation and is sent flying towards Hoods.) Hoods: Not that easy. (The caster turns around and shoots a spell at the ball destroying it.) Robeson: What?! lp Hoods: My Magi-Catser LV 3 can’t be destroyed by trap cards! Robeson: (His ball appears on Hibiki’s field.) Hoods: 300 Don’t forget you just tributed your Blow Inflater. Getting rid of the 1 thing that stands between me and your life points! Jessoi: Impressive. Hoods: Now I attack you with Tenni Blow! (The racket appears in his hand and he hits the ball at Robeson.) Robeson: Egh! lp Victor: Great move! Delton: Nice come back! Victoria: Keep it up Hoods! That’s the dueling that I expect from you! Hoods: (He swipes under his nose.) Heh, you won’t have such an easy time beating me. Robeson: Not a bad move but I activate another continuous trap card! Drop The Blow! During the end phase of turn that a Blow monster is destroyed by battle I can special summon 1 level 4 or below Blow monster from my hand! (A basketball bounces from his hand onto the field.) I summon Basket Blow! 700 Hoods: I see. Basket Blow huh? I will set another card and end my turn! Robeson: Let’s see who will take the lead. You have some skill, I’ll give you that. But you’re nothing compared to me! Jessoi: Blah, blah, blah! It’s the ego that creates a man and after they lose it’s the pride that breaks a man. Robeson: Shut up Jessoi! Jessoi: Sorry but you guys bore me with your “I can’t ever lose” attitudes. Get real. Victoria: She doesn’t seem that bad at all. Why is she working with that organization? Robeson: My turn begins now! I draw! Now it’s time to get a measure of pay back! Victor: Hibiki-san keep the duel going the way it is. You have to win! Hoods: Okay! Robeson: You think that just because you have the thought that you can keep this duel under wraps that it will just swing your way? Wrong! Hoods: Bring it on! Robeson: First I activate my other face down card Blow Fire Machine! (A tennis ball shooting machine appears on the field.) When a Blow monster is normal summoned it hits you with 400 points of damage! Now I release the Basket Blow on my field to advance summon my best monster Big Blue Blow! (The Basket Ball starts bouncing higher and higher until it’s out of sight, and then comes back down as a huge and I mean really huge ball. This ball dwarfs Hoods, Robeson, Jessoi, the twins, Miyoshi, Delton and most of the houses in the neighborhood.) Hoods: (He watches as the shadow of the ball covers his whole body.) Oh…my…gosh. Jessoi: (Even she is astonished.) And I thought I’ve seen some big balls before! Robeson: My balls are bigger than yours! 2100 Take this. (The machine fires a ball at hoods hitting him in the stomach.) Hoods: Ah! lp Robeson: My big Blue Blow gains 300 attack points for every blow monster in my graveyard! 3000 Hoods: Seriously?! Robeson: Plus once per turn I can discard 1 Blow monster to decrease the attack of 1 monster you control by 300. I decrease the attack of the Tenni Blow I put over there! (He discards Yellow Strike Blow.) Hoods: 0 Robeson: Of course placing that blow in the graveyard boosts Big Blue Blow by even more! 3300 Now I attack your Tenni Blow! Blue Bounce Pounce! (The gigantic ball bounces and totally crushes Tenni Blow!) Hoods: Ah! (Dust flies his way.) lp Robeson: Don’t forget when Tenni is destroyed while on your field 1 of your monsters is destroyed! Say good-bye to your Magi-Caster LV 3! (The magician explodes.) Hoods: Man!! Delton: Oh no! Hoods just lost over 3000 life points in an instant. Miyoshi: I think he just lost his only chance of winning. Victor: {Hibiki-san…}. Victoria: (She has faith in him.) Kagemaru: This duel is going to get a lot more dangerous. Hoods: {What do you mean? It’s already dangerous}! Kagemaru: Just watch. Robeson: That blow going to the grave makes Big Blue Blow even stronger! 3300 That’s not all! Next … (He holds a card in the air.) I play the Seal of Destruction! Hoods: No! Delton: Not that card! Miyoshi: That‘s the card the guys used to take my sister! Victor: The seal of destruction?! Victoria: This is really bad! Judging from everyone’s reaction it is about to get dangerous out here. Jessoi: Well that’s my queue to leave! (She walks away.) Robeson: (He places the card in the duel disk. The seal slowly descends from the sky.) Alana: (She is about a block away and can see the seal.) That must be the soul stealer! (She goes faster.) I have to get there! Robeson: His hood comes off revealing dark blue hair. His human body starts transforming into the same type of figure that James’ body took on after using the card. He is now Devil Robeson! Prepare to have your soul taken prodigy! Alana: (She arrives.) Victoria: (She and the rest of the group besides Hibiki look over and see Alana.) Who is she? Hoods: {That darn card is the definition of handicap}! Kagemaru: Hoods I’m sorry but I’m taking things from here! Hoods: {What?}! (A card on a key chain appears around his neck and starts glowing.) {What’s going on?}! (A bright light flashes and Kagemaru is now standing there in Hoods clothes.) Robeson: (The seal knocks the group back.) Alana: Where is he? Victoria: Why can’t we see in there? (The group looks surprised.) The seal isn’t transparent. There is a green dome over Hibiki and Robeson. Alana: Yes the energy reading where coming from around here. That means the prodigy is probably close. Victor: She knows about the prodigy? Delton: Who are you?! Alana: (She stands up and takes off her helmet.) Where is Hibiki Taioyu? Victoria: Who’s asking? Alana: (She doesn’t say anything.) Hoods: (He wakes up in that black room again.) What the heck is going on? Why am I in the mental sanctum again? Kagemaru: {I have temporary control of your soul Hibiki}. Hoods: My soul? But how? Kagemaru: {One day I will explain but as for right now just trust me}. Hoods: You never tell me anything! Kagemaru: {My apologizes Hibiki}. Hoods: Just one more thing. What do you mean by my soul, don’t you mean body? Kagemaru: {No I don’t. While I have control you don’t exist. The same goes for me when you’re in control. Right now you are technically dead}. Hoods: Dead? Yeah I can see that living with you around is going to be very confusing. Kagemaru: (He looks over at Robeson.) Robeson: (He looks over in his devil form and sees a man with white hair.) You are not the prodigy….who are you? Kagemaru: Just call me Kagemaru. Robeson: I sense a ancient presence from you. Kagemaru: I must let you know, your chances of winning just dropped to zero. (He smirks.) Robeson: You don’t have a chance of winning either! The Seal of Destruction powers up the attack points of all monsters I control by 500. (Big Blue Blow grows.) 3700 Hoods: Do you know how to duel Kagemaru? Kagemaru: {Yes}. Hoods: Well… be that as it may, we don’t have anything that can help in this situation. Kagemaru: {I’ll force what I need to come}! Hoods: You’ll force it? Kagemaru: My turn! I draw! I summon Disguise Magician! (A magician wearing a mask and trench coat appears in a flash of sparks.) 1200 With his effect by tributing 1 magician monster I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 MAGICIAN MONSTER FROM MY HAND! I tribute Disguise Magician to summon Magician of Black Magic!! (The magician pulls of his jacket and mask revealing Magician of Black Magic.) Hoods: Wow, But Disguise Magician hardly ever comes up for me! Kagemaru: 2500 It will be with Magician of Black Magic that turns this duel around! Game commencing now! Kagemaru has taken over Hoods body and is making a big impression, What is Alana’s true purpose, and will the duel be won or will Hoods lose his soul without having a full chance to defend himself?! Category:Story